O Adeus Nunca Dura
by GabeYue
Summary: Em sua despedida do Mundo Real, Rukia leva consigo a prova do amor de Ichigo, e com isso ela terá que aprender a lidar com novas responsabilidades.
1. Só nos resta dizer Adeus

**O ADEUS NUNCA DURA.**

_**CAPITULO I: SÓ NOS RESTA DIZER ADEUS.**_

Naquele fim de tarde de outono, tudo estaria para mudar. O fraco sol que ocupava o céu havia sido coberto por nuvens negras. Não demorou muito e começou a chover.

"_Deve ser um sinal"_ Pensou ela, olhando para aquele cenário uma última vez. Assim que o fez, sacou a espada e estaria pronta para partir.

Kuchiki Rukia abriu o portal para Sereitei, pouco antes de perceber que não estava sozinha. Estava sendo observada por alguém. Por ele.

A Garota olhou para trás e o viu parado diante de si. O que iria dizer a ele?

– Desculpe-me! – Ela disse segurando suas lágrimas. Foi só o que conseguiu pronunciar.

– Não vá. Por favor! – Ele disse aproximando-se da pequena.

– Eu fiquei... Tempo demais. – Ela falou.

– Hoje... Por uma noite... – Ambos já estavam próximos.

– Ichi... – Foi só o que conseguiu dizer antes de ser calada por um casto beijo. Quando sentiu seus lábios serem tocados, sentiu um formigamento na barriga. Era uma sensação boa... E aconchegante.

Foi assim que ela se perdeu nos braços dele e entregou-se completamente.

Ichigo a pegou no colo delicadamente e em questões de segundos, graças ao shunpo, estavam no quarto dele.

Naquele momento só queriam saciar seus desejos mais profundos, desejos escondidos. Sem precisar pensar em mais nada. Então, se amaram.

–-

"_Com ele... De... Certa forma... Eu... Sinto-me... Segura!" Pensou a morena. _Por mais alguns minutos, ela ficara deitada aproveitando algo que não duraria muito.

Rukia se soltou daquele abraço acolhedor. Trocou-se e lhe disse as últimas palavras antes de ir:

– Adeus, meu amor! – Depois de dito, deixou-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e partiu.

–-

**Soul Society**

Como sempre, a mansão Kuchiki estava silenciosa. O que se podia ouvir eram apenas os sons das árvores balançando, e o barulho das carpas no lago.

Assim que chegou, Rukia foi diretamente para seu quarto. A morena entrou com passos leves e delicados tentando manter aquele silêncio. Porém, ainda havia alguém acordado.

Kuchiki Byakuya estava sentado sob os calcanhares cruzados, e observava o jardim que sua falecida esposa tanto adorava.

– Chegou tarde. – Pronunciou-se, sem se virar.

– Eu estava... Despedindo-me. – A garota disse. Byakuya sentiu a tristeza no tom de voz da garota.

– Entendo. – Disse, se levantando para observá-la. – Melhor irmos dormir. Amanhã você precisa arrumar suas coisas e, voltar ao seu posto como tenente. – Finalizou. Achou que essa notícia animaria à jovem. Mas se enganou.

– Hai Nii-sama! – Concordou e prosseguiu para seu quarto.

Byakuya esperou Rukia se recolher para fazer o mesmo. Antes de deitar pensou nos sentimentos da irmã pelo Kurosaki. Ele se preocupava muito com ela, mesmo não demonstrando. Com esses pensamentos em mente, adormeceu.

"_Vou sentir saudades!" _Rukia pensou lembrando-se do acontecido de pouco tempo atrás. Ela trocou-se e se deitou. Nessa noite reviveria o momento mais uma vez. E na próxima noite também. E na próxima. Na próxima. Na próxima...

Jamais esqueceria.

–-

A chuva da noite passada havia parado e agora um fraco sol iluminava Karakura. O rapaz de cabelo laranja havia sido acordado pela fraca luz que entravam pela cortina. Lembrou-se de sua pequena que estava dormindo ao seu lado. Ou deveria estar.

– Bom dia Rukia. – Ele se virou com um sorriso sonolento, mas encontrou apenas um espaço vazio na cama. E talvez em seu peito também.

Levantou-se rapidamente vestiu uma roupa qualquer para procurá-la pelo resto do apartamento, mas só restava ele ali. Sentiu um aperto, e uma lembrança da noite passada invadiu sua mente.

**Flash Back On**

_Ele beijava o delicado pescoço da morena. Não hesitava. Passava sua mão por todo o corpo da jovem shinigami, explorando cada parte._

_Ela correspondia com mesmo carinho e paixão._

_O perfume e a voz dela enchiam o aposento. Nada estragaria aquele momento que pertencia a eles._

**Flash Back Of**

– Foi... Um sonho? – Ele se perguntou. Ficou um tempo pensando e relembrando daqueles momentos, até que concluiu: - Ela foi embora! Não! Ela não pode ter ido! KUZOOOO!

Foi ao banheiro, lavou bem o rosto. E mesmo assim não adiantou.

Imaginou vários modos de _'recuperá-la'_, mas nenhum deles incluíra ir buscá-la na Sereitei! Ele estava com... Medo?

Pela primeira vez faltou coragem para o substituto de shinigami. E então tentou fazer com que parecesse um sonho.

Ele desistira. Tentaria clarear sua mente. Queria esfriar a cabeça e se desligar um pouco do mundo. Nesse momento, resolveu aceitar sua fraqueza. Sentia-se tão estúpido!

– Espero que sempre me tenha em seus pensamentos! – Sussurrou para si mesmo.

Ele não imaginava que aquela noite ficaria marcada para sempre.

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Descoberta

**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertence ao Kubo-sensei

Olá meus leitores lindinhos!  
>Está aqui o segundo capitulo de o "Adeus Nunca Dura".<br>Eu sei que eu demorei, mas, por que estava sem inspiração, porem finalmente saiu. Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - Descoberta<strong>

– _Rukia? – A chamou._

– _Sim?_

– _Ficaremos juntos... Não é?_

– _Eu espero que sim. – O respondeu._

– _Isso é melhor do que um não. – Beijou a cabeça da morena._

_Aos poucos ele foi sumindo. Sua voz soava como um eco chamando por Rukia. A morena simplesmente não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Então o viu desaparecer diante seus olhos._

– Ichigo! - Levantou suando ofegante. – Foi um sonho.

– Rukia-Sama. - Notou uma criada lhe chamar. – Ira se atrasar.

– Hum? O que? – Aquele sonho havia mexido consigo. – Que horas são?

– 8:00. Você ignorou a todos os meus chamados e...

– 8:00? Kuzo. – A garota deu um pulo de seu Futon, e direcionou-se ao banheiro.

Rapidamente tomou uma ducha, fez o resto de sua higiene matinal. Dirigiu-se a cozinha para comer algo rápido e partiu.

–**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Ohayo Kuchiki. – Cumprimentou-a uma voz calma e familiar.

– Ohayo Ukitake-Taichou. – Respondeu. Suas palavras foram parando ao ver a figura que segurava uma xícara de chá. – Gomenasai. – Reverenciou.

– Oh! Não se preocupe, hoje não teremos tanto trabalho. – Avisou com seu típico sorriso - Afinal acabamos de começar o ano.

– Que bom.– Sussurrou.

A garota direcionou-se para sua mesa, porém a cada passo que dava sentia sua visão estremecer e suas pernas ficavam bambas.

– Kuchiki você está bem?

Ela esperou que o mal-estar melhorasse para responder.

– Acho que sim. Foi só uma tontura. – Sorriu.

– Isto vem acontecido muito ultimamente não? – Ele a fitou. – Está andando exausta demais, e essa tal tontura tem aparecido muito. Tem certeza que está bem?

– É claro. – Respondeu. – Talvez eu esteja..trabalhando demais. Não tenho descansado muito desde que voltei.

– Entendo.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio. Cada vez que ele a olhava, a mesma disfarçava. Queria evitar o olhar perspicaz do mais velho.

– Você não estaria nos escondendo nada certo? – O capitão da 13ª divisão perguntou.

– N-Não. – Ela tentou mentir. Ukitake percebeu.

– Desculpe se minhas perguntas a incomodaram é que...

– Não se preocupe. – Sorriu. E mais uma vez, ambos ficaram em silêncio.

–**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Kuchiki. – Ukitake chamou-a.

– Hai?

– Poderia fazer uma cópia extra dos relatórios de hoje, e entregá-los para o Comandante? – Pediu.

– Sem problemas.

– Depois que o fizer você poderia voltar para casa.

– Arigatou.

–**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rukia checou os relatórios mais uma vez, não gostaria de ter que voltar por ter esquecido alguma coisa.

– Ukitake Taichou. Estou indo. – Informou. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

– Não arigatou. Acabamos por hoje.

– Com licença. – Retirou-se.

–**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Enquanto caminhava até primeiro esquadrão, Rukia estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Analisava a si mesma. Percebeu que não havia muitas mudanças.

"_O velho do 1º esquadrão."_ Pensou. Ao entrar viu o quão calmo estava. Toda Sereitei estivera andando assim. Tal silêncio era um tanto anormal para a jovem Kuchiki.

Ela caminhou até avistar o tenente do esquadrão. O cumprimentou e perguntou se o ele poderia entregar os relatórios para o capitão.

– Claro. Entregarei quando a reunião terminar.

– Obrigada! - Disse e saiu.

–**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Mais uma vez estava distraída. Se não tivesse sido puxada por Renji teria dado de cara com um poste.

– Ei Rukia, olha por onde anda. – Brincou.

– Oh! Como vai Renji?

– "Como vai Renji?". – Repetiu. – Você está bem?

– É claro. – Revirou os olhos.

– Tem certeza?

A garota deu-lhe um soco no braço. Não havia sido tão forte, mas chegou a doer pouco.

– Por que todos estão me perguntando isso?

– Deve ser por que está estranha. – Renji a observou. – Eu te conheço desde que éramos pequenos. Nunca vi você tão distraída como anda ultimamente. Algo deve estar errado.

– Mas não tem. – Disse exaltando-se.

– Como não? – Tal resposta não foi aceita por Renji. - Suas emoções estão alteradas, você fica facilmente enjoada, me pergunta se tenho doces comigo e várias vezes vejo você com tonturas. Tem certeza que está bem?

– Isso é normal para mulheres. – Disse Rukia estranhando o comentário observador de Renji.

– Isso, algumas vezes, quando estão de TPM ou... – Renji novamente a fitou. Olhou para amiga com o olhar preocupado. Temia que sua "suposição" estivesse certa.

– Ou o que Renji? – O tom de voz da garota, mais uma vez havia mudado.

– Ou então... Grávidas.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. A morena não sabia como o responder. Ela ainda se perguntava como Renji sabia tanto sobre o universo feminino.

– Baka. Eu não estou. – Disse com um tom zangado. -Você pensa que eu esconderia algo assim do meu melhor amigo?

Renji se sentiu desconfortável, talvez tenha ferido os sentimentos da garota.

– Me desculpe eu não queria falar assim com você. – Falou arrependido.

– Tudo bem, isso é sinal que se preocupa comigo. – Respondeu cabisbaixa. – É melhor irmos para nossas casas.

– Ja ne Rukia.

A garota acenou com a cabeça e sumiu com um Shunpo.

"Será que ele está certo?" Pensou consigo. Não parou de pensar nas palavras do amigo.

Ligando bem os fatos, Renji poderia estar certo. Entretanto Rukia não podia estar grávida, ainda mais com sua vida uma bagunça.

–**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Já estava quase na hora do jantar.

Rukia andava pelo seu quarto procurando vestes confortáveis. Não encontrava muitas, mas, a procura teve de ser acelerada, pois a todo o momento alguém a chamava. A garota suspirou pegou algo qualquer.

Caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores da mansão até avistar a entrada da sala onde jantariam.

Quando chegou já estava tudo posto. A aparência estava esplêndida, mas, o cheiro de tantas comidas misturadas a deixava com o estomago embrulhado. Tentou aproximar-se, porém, se viu detida pelo enjôo.

Correu para o banheiro mais próximo. Todos abriam caminho.

Byakuya que ouviu somente a batida da porta a seguiu.

–**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Já se passara meia hora desde que a jovem Shinigami entrou no banheiro. Depois de por tudo pra fora, ela pensava no que faria. Ouviu algumas batidas na porta. Rukia se ajeitou tentando parecer bem e saiu.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver quem era do lado de fora.

– N-Nii-sama?

– Você está bem?

– Hai.

– Tem certeza?

– H-Hai. Foi só um enjôo.

– Sei.

A garota abaixou a cabeça e chegou à conclusão de que precisava de um médico.

– B-Bom... – Iniciou. - Vou me encontrar com o Renji. Eu fiquei de ajudá-lo com seu treinamento. – Mentiu.

– Não vai comer?

– Estou sem fome.

– Tudo bem. – Byakuya disse desconfiado. – Apenas não volte tarde.

A mais nova assentiu com a cabeça e saiu.

–**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rukia usou o Shunpo para chegar onde Renji estava, parou na porta de sua casa e bateu até que Renji aparecesse. No momento, era da ajuda dele que a morena queria.

– Rukia? Aconteceu algo? - A perguntou.

– Não, mas, preciso que você vá a um lugar comigo.

– E que tipo de lugar seria? – Ficou curioso.

A pequena Shinigami abaixou a cabeça e algumas lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos.

– Entre. Assim você explica o que está acontecendo enquanto eu me arrumo.

– Arigatou. – Disse entrando.

–**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Lá estavam eles, na frente do quarto esquadrão. A garota suspirou e o olhou.

– Vamos?

Renji assentiu com a cabeça, então entraram.

–**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

O Quarto esquadrão estava um pouco vazio. Por ser oito da noite, isto não era surpresa.

Rukia diminua a velocidade dos passos cada vez mais. Estava com medo dos resultados.

Para sua surpresa encontrara Isane, a Tenente do esquadrão, desocupada. Rukia olhou para Renji que a deu um empurrãozinho.

– K-Kombawa Isane-san.

– Oh! Kombawa Kuchiki-san. Abarai-san. – Os cumprimentou surpresa – O que fazem aqui há esta hora?

– B-Bem... É-É q-que... – A garota gaguejou. – E-Eu gostaria de fazer u-uns e-e-exames...

A jovem tenente do 4º esquadrão aparentou estar confusa.

– Achei que seu exames estavam marcados para daqui há uma semana. – Disse. – Bem eu já estava de saída, mas, acho que não faz mal ficar pra te ajudar.

A garota sorriu preocupada. Renji vendo seu nervosismo, colocou a mão no seu ombro e sussurrou "Vai ficar tudo bem".

Ambos seguiram Isane até sua sala, onde sentaram e informaram a situação. Ela ficou um pouco surpresa, mas como era uma profissional não demonstrou. Prosseguiu com Rukia o mais rápido possível para fazerem os exames. Apesar de não serem muito chegadas, a jovem de cabelos brancos estava tão ansiosa quanto à morena pelo resultado.

–**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Já estava tudo pronto. Logo Isane traria o resultado. Rukia estava sentada na maca, na sala onde esperava a tenente. Ela apertava forte com a mão o tecido daquela roupa de hospital. Segurava todas as teimosas lágrimas que queriam cair. Pensava no que faria se realmente estivesse grávida. Como contaria a Byakuya? Como contaria para todos especialmente ELE?. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela batida da porta.

Quando estavam todos reunidos, Isane se pronunciou.

– Q-Qual é o resultado? – Rukia perguntou.

– É melhor você mesma ver. – Disse entregando os papéis.

Prendendo a respiração, a pequena shinigami pegou o papel das mãos da médica.

– D-Deu positivo. – Disse tremendo com os resultados nas mãos. Começou soltar suas lagrimas, não sabia se deveria ficar feliz por estar grávida do homem dos seus sonhos ou por estar grávida, mas sem ele.

– Meus parabéns Kuchiki-san.

– Obrigada por ter nos ajudado Isane-san. – Renji falou. – Acho melhor irmos.

Então Renji saiu com a amiga. Usaram o shunpo para chegar a casa do ruivo, lá poderiam conversar mais tranqüilos.

–**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Na casa podia apenas ouvir o choro de Rukia. O rapaz que havia a acompanhado sentia-se mal por vê-la chorar. A amiga era durona ele sabia (e como sabia), mas ao se descobrir em uma nova fase de sua vida em que ela não possuía nenhum controle, se desmanchava em um choro sem fim.

– Não aconteceu! Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – Dizia Rukia desesperada.

– Mas, aconteceu Rukia. – Renji tentava consolar a amiga. – Quando dirá a ele?

– Esse é o problema Renji! Eu não posso dizer a ele. - Lágrimas escorriam por sua delicada face. - A lei me proíbe de voltar ao mundo real.

– Rukia... – Ele secou algumas das lágrimas que escorriam.

–A culpa é minha. Eu não devia ter ficado. – Disse. – Nós não pensamos a respeito, apenas nos deixamos levar. – A cada palavra dita ela chorava mais e mais. – Eu amo aquele jeito dele, eu amo o cabelo estranho dele. Eu o amo. Não iria mais aguentar negar esse sentimento.

– Fique calma. Mais cedo ou mais ele irá descobrir! – Renji aproximou-se. – E mesmo que ele não descubra você nunca mais estará sem ele. – O rapaz disse colocando a mão no ventre ainda não desenvolvido da moça.

– Renji. – A garota o olhou. – Obrigada. – Disse o abraçando fortemente. – Obrigada por ter ido hoje comigo. Obrigada por não me fazer enfrentar isso sozinha... Obrigada por tudo.

– Disponha Rukia. - Ele disse a abraçando mais forte. – Vamos, eu te acompanharei até a mansão Kuchiki. – Disse. – Tem mais alguém que precisa saber.

Assim partiram, a pequena teria algo maior para enfrentar.

–**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Você quer que eu entre com você?

– Arigatou. Mas eu preciso fazer isso sozinha.

Então se despedira de Renji, entrou e caminhou até seus aposentos. E mais uma vez, vira Byakuya sentado observando o jardim.

– Nii-sama. – O chamou.

– Pensei que não chegaria tarde. – Disse.

– Eu preciso te falar uma coisa, mas, antes de tudo, quero dizer que foi um descuido meu e estou disposta a aceitar qualquer punição que queira me dar, qualquer uma. – Ela disse tentando segurar o choro.

Byakuya levantou-se e a fitou. O rosto dela estava inchado e manchado por lágrimas.

O líder do clã Kuchiki andara a observando e já tinha uma leve noção do que poderia ser, mas precisava confirmar.

–O que aconteceu? – Ele a perguntou.

– E-E-Eu... – Tentou iniciar. – Eu estou grávida.

Byakuya a vendo chorar se entristecia junto com a irmã.

– Gomenasai Nii-sama. – Ela se desculpava sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas.

Ele caminhou até a pequena, e a abraçou beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

– Se acalme. Por que está se desculpando?. – Disse fazendo um cafuné na irmã. – Você não cometeu nenhum erro, apenas... Continuou nos dando herdeiros. Seus sucessores.

A reação de Byakuya foi algo inesperado e surpreendente.

– O que você pretende fazer agora? – Ele a perguntou.

– Eu não sei Nii-sama. – Chorava ainda mais.

– Não se preocupe. Pensaremos em algo.

Ambos sentaram-se e ficaram observando o jardim. Byakuya chegou até contar umas historias dele e de Hisana. Contou a história do dia em que se conheceram. Ficaram conversando até Rukia adormecer. Então o mais velho a pegou no colo e a colocou no seu quarto, deitada em seu futon. A observou por um breve instante, e saiu.

Neste dia Rukia foi destinada há uma nova história.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Show dos Reviews<strong>

**Olá De Novo...  
>Gentee o que acharam do capitulo? Gostaram? Mereço Reviews? *_*<br>Agora vou agradecer as meninas que me deixaram Review, Deusu do céu eu fiquei MEGA feliz.  
><strong>

**Miss Illusion:** _ Orra se eu tivesse lá até eu dava uns peega no "Laranjinha Hot" O.o (Daonde ela tirou isso?)Obrigada Nee-chan!  
>Orra! Passei por bocados pra acha-la. Não quero perde-la não!Então você ainda tera um enorme prazer me ajudando!<br>HAUHAUHUHAHAHUAHU  
>O proximo? Já ta prontoo MUAHAHAHAHAHA #Faz dancinha#<br>__Obriigada pela review! Me animei pakas. ^_^_

**_Mi Yuuki X : _**_Yoooooooo. Desculpa pela demora da resposta (quanto tempo faz? milianos). Eu adoreeeei seu Review UASHAUSHAUHS dei muita risadaa com os frutos que via dar com a junção IchiRuki kkkkkk'_

_*-* Obrigada também pelas boas vindas xD Prometo que não vou sumir mais( se acontecer, pode mandar a Bankai O.o rsrs'). Já tenho até o próximo capitulo pronto. Queero saber o que achou desse capitilo viu Beijoo até + o/_

**Então não percam o próximo capitulo de "O Adeus Nunca Dura" que será... semana que vem xDD**

**Beijoo**


End file.
